The Secrets We Hold
by Princess of Mako
Summary: When a young mermaid has a strange dream about all of her family, she starts to wonder where they might be. With the help of her friends, the mermaid might find them after all. Book one of "Princess of Mako". Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _ **Unknown POV:**_

 _Once apon a time, there was a family of merpeople._

 _The mother was of royalty._

 _There was a merman and mermaid; twins with the power to share visions._

 _The boy was taken to land on his first birthday._

 _Soon after, the girl was taken to an island nearby._

 _After five years, the mother was going to have two more children._

 _On May 20th of 2004, two hatchlings were born._

 _The first of the two was a merman._

 _He was also taken to land, but not in the same place as his older brother._

 _The last of the four children was a mermaid._

 _She was small and fragile, but her deep blue eyes were so much deeper than her mother's._

 _She was taken with her mother to Shanghai to stay with a well-known mermaid and her granddaughter._

 _I shall tell you the story of_

 _Prince Zac, Princess Mimmi, Prince Dylan, and Princess Megan._

* * *

My eyes open wide from the weirdest dream I had. Just after, I hear my alarm clock start beeping.

"Oh, I just have to tell Weilan about the dream I had!"

 **A/N: I finally got this done with and uploaded like I wanted to, but I was busy. Prologue: Check! Anyways, review!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	2. Morning Blues

Chapter 1: Morning Blues

December 10, 2010; 7:00 a.m.

 _ **Unknown POV:**_

' _I have to tell Weilan! It feels so familiar... like it wasn't supposed to be a dream_ ,' I thought. ' _Maybe I should wake her up!_ ' I had decided on bouncing up and down on her bed. Luckily, we shared a room, though it was quite small. But as I was bouncing, I suddenly found myself on the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't jump on my bed to wake me up! And also, give me privacy! I'm almost twelve!"

Small tears welled up in my eyes. "Fine! I won't tell you the dream that I had. But I _can't_ give you privacy, even if it's the biggest room in the apartment! You know what? I won't even walk with you to school. I'll just ride my bike all by my-self. Okay?" I stormed out of our room. Everything I said was true.

Even if Weilan argued and said that I was still to young to bike by myself, I would still go. I don't care that I'm only six. I'm always the youngest and the last at everything. Before I left our apartment, I changed into a pretty yellow dress, denim leggings, and a small pink flower that I'm sure I'll find on the way to school. I also ate toast with butter and jam, with a glass of milk. I grabbed my lunch and backpack. Soon, I was riding to school on my own.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to get more out of this chapter and make it longer, but I was pretty busy with sewing Christmas presents for my family. Also, Izi Wilson, thank you for the review and for telling me how to spell intrigued! Not that I didn't know how to spell it or anything...**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Sorry guys! I have been getting super busy lately... I was only able to write up author's notes for my other story, Best Bunk'd Whenever (Y'all should check it out if y'all haven't already!)... One** ** _tiny_** **bit on information, though... I've been having terrible WB, especially for this story. I would really like to update it, but nothing really comes to mind...**

 **This is where you guys come in. Y'all comment or PM any ideas that y'all have for continuing this! And of course, I will give a few of my own suggestions and y'all can vote on any if y'all want!**

 **1\. Timeskip to the later years and this is all a memory**

 **2\. Timeskip a few days later**

 **3\. Mermaid drama at land school**

 **4\. H2O CHARACTER APPEARANCE! (If anyone chooses this, please specify which character)**

 **Aaannnddd those are the only suggestions I could think of... If y'all have any others, comment or PM your ideas and I will definitely think about using them!**

 **Yes, I realize I use "y'all" waaaaay to much... BUT THERE'S NO STOPPING ME! HAHA! (Lol I can be so crazy at times XD)**

 **~Princess of Mako**


End file.
